


And Yet He Didn’t

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [19]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 19: Suspense, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: What was it that he forgot about?
Series: DNcember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	And Yet He Didn’t

It was a normal day at class.  
Yet Daisuke had a feeling that he was forgetting about something.   
What was it that was so important besides the heists that the teen had to prepare for…...Or even telling Riku-san the truth about Dark? 

Not to mention wanting to coexist with his other self and worrying about Hiwatari-kun.

So where was that strange sense of foreboding coming from?

It wasn’t until the teacher had told all the students to put their books away and take out their pencils did he know.

Daisuke had completely forgotten to study for today’s math test.

Just his luck…...

**Author's Note:**

> Mood Daisuke....


End file.
